Evangelist
Evangelists, or Cathedral Evangelists, are enemies in Dark Souls III. Description Agents of the Church of the Deep, these women were sent to the Undead Settlement in order to spread religion and enlightenment among the citizens. However, their true goal was to collect potential victims to be sacrificed to Aldrich. Sadistic and cruel, they enjoy taunting their victims before cleansing them of their sins with fire. Their presence is announced by the distinctive tapping sound their maces make when they hit the ground as they walk. Locations Undead Settlement *The first Evangelist is encountered in a wide open area past the first house after the Undead Settlement bonfire. She can be found sitting in front of a burning tree with several peasants praying around her. *The second Evangelist is on the second floor of a distant building, if taking the narrow path found past the leftmost house from the open area mentioned above. *Two Evangelists standing next to each other can be found on the third floor of a house reached by riding up the upper part of the lift that leads to the Road of Sacrifices and dropping to a wooden scaffolding at the middle of the ride, meeting Siegward a second time and fighting a Demon along the way. *The last Evangelist can be found leading a large group of peasants from the bridge near the entrance to the sewers and toward the Curse-rotted Greatwood's boss arena (the door can only be opened from the other side). Road of Sacrifices *After the Crystal Sage bonfire, an Evangelist can be found along with two Hollow Manservants prior to the Cathedral of the Deep bonfire. Cathedral of the Deep *The first Evangelist can be found in a small room located at the bottom of a long staircase, before the first Giant Slave. *A second Evangelist can be found patrolling the third floor of the cathedral after passing through the area with the first Giant Slave. A ladder on the left can be used to reach her. *A third can be found outside the Cathedral, standing in front of three Devout of the Deep hollows. Irithyll of the Boreal Valley *A deranged Evangelist, presumably named Dorhys, can be found weeping inside a cell near the beginning of the level. To reach her, from Central Irithyll make way onward and past the plaza with the fountain. To the left of the second Fire Witch there will be a small terrace with a Crystal Lizard on it. Hit the rightmost banister to uncover an illusory staircase and follow the only path available, which eventually leads into Dorhys's cell. Strategy Evangelists are very dangerous opponents that differ in tactics depending on their distance from the player. At long range, they will cast Gnaw, a swarm of insects that slowly homes in and will pursue the player for several seconds. If the attack connects, it will inflict some Dark damage and heavy Bleed build-up. At close range, they will use their maces and will attempt to "cleanse" the player by grabbing them and setting them alight. Evangelists move slowly and are very vulnerable to backstabs, but their maces have a wide radius and can strike the player if they move behind them. If they start casting a spell, it is possible to prevent them from firing it by staggering them. Drops Titanite Shard | Titanite Shard (DSIII).png 100px| |Blessed Gem | Blessed Gem.png 100px | |Dorhys' Gnawing | Dorhys' Gnawing.png 100px | Guaranteed | res3 = Irithyll |Spiked Mace | Spiked Mace.png 100px | |Evangelist Hat | Evangelist Hat.png 100px | |Evangelist Robe | Evangelist Robe.png 100px | |Evangelist Gloves | Evangelist Gloves.png 100px | |Evangelist Trousers | Evangelist Trousers.png 100px | }} Notes *Can be parried, riposted and backstabbed. *All of their mace attacks inflict Bleed build-up. *A lone, weeping Evangelist, presumably named Dorhys, can be found in a secluded area of Irithyll, behind a locked gate. She will drop the Dorhys' Gnawing miracle once slain. Trivia *Evangelists are one of the few enemies that are capable of speech. When igniting themselves, they will either say "Poor child. Come to me." or "I'll cleanse the bastard's curse." *The Evangelist's design appears to take some inspiration from the Fat Officials in Demon's Souls. *Sometimes at close range, the Evangelists will try to hit the player with their book. This is a direct reference to Berserk's character Inquisitor Mozgus, who killed a peasant in this same way and wore a similar hat. **The flaming embrace could also be a reference to the same character, who at one instance tried to kill Guts by embracing him while in flames.